Talk:Gamayun
Extremely easy solo on 95 bst, useing the lady bug and ducal guard and mounted champ, her "2hr" does barley any dmg to ladybug, can just sit back and watch and try to trigger grellow if you have sub or a blm helper --DK 23:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) --- Solo'd as 90 SMN/NIN using shiva and Heavenly Strike, for an average of 5-8% per Blood Pact, kiting between stone walls around Conflux #08. Atma's used where MM and Ultimate. Tactic takes some time to learn but went 6 for 6 on kills and did not recieve color change on abyssite. Fight Time: 22min, did multiple fights on different days including Windsday without a problem. Keddin. --- I also solo'd this as 86SMN/NIN using Shiva and Heavenly Strike. I used DC MM and Beyond atmas. It typically only took me 15-18min to kill though. Repops 10-15 mins after death and always pops NW of flux#1 in the Limules. It then moves up the waterfall around the NE of flux#4 and keeps moving up another waterfall around flux#7 --Prep 21:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) --- Easily duo'd by a 90SMN/NIN and 90RDM/NIN. SMN using Ducal Guard/Miniking Monstrocity/Ultimate atmas. RDM there for support and debuffs. Used Shiva and would spam Heavenly Strike for around 10-13% of it's HP per BP. Once Shiva died it would usually run to the RDM giving you time to recast. Just stay back in case it does Aerial Blast, which did little to no damage to Shiva. --Zargosa 18:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) --- Just killed this with MNK, WHM, BLM, BLM, BLU, BRD - pretty easy fight. MNK (me) tanked with Gnarled Horn + Dark Depths atma. Didn't bother with shadows, just subbed NIN for grellow. It can hit as high as 350, and also has Enaero that can do upwards of 350 damage per hit. The damage seems to vary widely on both, so you're really not taking ~700 damage on melee hits... probably averages around 450-550. With Shell V and Baraera, Aerial Blast did 1200-2100 on the MNK; the taru WHM survived fine, but the BLMs weren't so lucky. Keep the tank topped off and keep Stoneskin/Shell/Baraera up and this fight is a cakewalk. . --MrBill82x 03:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) still a doable fight make sure your mages stay outside 20 and a 2nd tank is a good idea--User:Akka 14:05, Febuary 07, 2010. --- If you have Atma of the Ascending One from Bennu, for additional wind resistance, coupled with shell V and baraera, the only dangerous move would be Predator's Claw assuming all hits land. The enaero hits should average around 100-106 dmg and regular hits fluctuate from 100-300 crits. A good healer and monk can kill with no problems while others trigger --Asura --- Fought this 6 times with BLM WHM BRD(me) BLU THF(tank). 1st fight it didn't use its bloodpact ability and was a pretty simple fight, farmed TE between spawns. 2nd fight realized it had a bloodpact ability 1 shotted me (Elvaan) with baraero and shell V up and the taru BLM (twice in one fight). remaining fights used March2 and Wind Carol and never fell below 400 hp. I know its not true but she always seemed to use that move everytime I went to recast songs and I was hit several times when doing this. Simple fight other then the first mistake of not using wind carol things went simple. droped up to x3 BRD body (got 5 in 2 rounds)--AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 16:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) --- Fought this as 90NIN/45DNC with a 90RDM/45WHM, 90BLM/45WHM, and 73BRD/36WHM. Used Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins and Vicissitude atmas. Focused on magic defense with what little magic defense gear I had: Lamia Mantle +1 and Vicissitude atma (+15 hp regen and magic defense boost). Other gear is pretty standard: Sekka +2, Kamome, Bomb Core, Evasion Torque, Walahra Turban, AF body, Dusk Gloves, Iga Hakama +1, Fuma Sune-Ate, Rajas and Heed rings, Suppanomimi. BRD kept up Wind Carol I and Victory March. I did not use food (forgot). RDM kept up Protect V/Shell V/Haste/Phalanx II/Baraera/Regen II and Paralyze II on Gamayun (it landed with difficulty). I kept up Migawari (not sure that it took effect) and Myoshu, and Haste Samba/Drain Samba II as needed. Gamayun's accuracy isn't very good for the most part. Her melee hits were ~350ish I think. The killer was her magic attacks: Aero IV hit for ~800-1k damage, Aerial Blast hit for ~1700ish. My HP was ~2100ish since I did not merit HP at all (12/12 merits MP) and I have only 3/6 HP abyssites. Might have been an easier fight with double Wind Carols. Regardless, only died once during 4 fights (right after Aerial Blast). She was stingy with drops: 1 MNK seal, 1 BRD seal on two separate fights (both with yellow proc). --Kimya5 09:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Location She is definitely not limited to wandering between the waterfalls on the west side of the map. Every time I've popped her, she's been northeast of Conflux #08. Tyrian 20:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Respawn Times A few friends and I killed Gamayun at 6:29p and had not repopped as of 8:07p. So she does not follow the same rules of the VNM respawn increase that SE promised. Just camped it today, had a repop time of 10~15 minutes. I concur with the 10-15 min respawn timer. Littledarc 05:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It is a 10-15 min. repop, if it took more than that it is because someone else popped it. Aerial Blast This is a true AOE move. It does not stick to damaging the party/alliance engaged. Just be careful when you are watching another group fight. Standing at 24.9 I did not get hit. Aiburn 15:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) with ascending one,wind carol I + II, baraera, shell V > wind ressi 255 it did 200-500 dmg bahamut's Alukat Fast attack speed I watched a White Mage hold this NM for well over 2 minutes by just curing herself. Unusually fast attack speed (that would be worth noting) would imply you would get interrupted a lot. --Eremes 18:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Battle Trophy Battle Trophy 4 isn't 100%, I only have 3 of them and it did not drop on the one I just fought. Currently 3/4 on it. - Did you check to see if you were 30/30 on your trophies? - Yes, I only had 3 trophies of any type total which was 3 Battle Trophy 4's. I also got a trophy on the very next one we fought without trading in trophies. I went back afterward and I then had 4. RUN/RDM Atmas RR,MC,VV AF gear, fight was cake, 3 Wind runes and barwind was enough to void all her spell damage, no wind damage topped ~50 damage, which MC quickly replenished. Evaded and Parryed most of her attacks as she rarely got a hit in. 7min fight. -Kwate